


Eyes Open Bud

by PinkAxolotl85



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Connor whump, Crowd Violence, Dismemberment, Gen, Includes ART!, Protests, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAxolotl85/pseuds/PinkAxolotl85
Summary: Android Goretober Two – DismembermentConnor’s used to being damaged, being fixed, but what he’s not used to is missing both his arms, especially when they come with the rest of his now broken body.





	Eyes Open Bud

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how America does protest guarding and what the equivalent of a yellow jacket officer would be, so here you get a weird amalgamation of American police and UK police.
> 
> Gorgeous, gorgeous art by [Jasper.](https://jasparagus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Heed fic warnings, seriously.**

     Connor had to start from the bottom, new laws were being implemented for Androids to work but nothing was figured out for more specific jobs, such as the police. There would be only a bigger public uproar for an Android to skip straight to such a high rank.

     So here he was, a normal police officer, a yellow jacket working his way up, and probably will be for some time, at least until Android work is figured out at a detective and above rank.

     What he also needed was experience, the hours and hours of police footage and procedures uploaded in his data banks didn’t matter. He needed actual on the ground, written hours of experience in a number of sections.

     And one of those was crowd control, guarding at a protest.

     An anti-Android group and the counter-demonstration pro-Android group.

     The only reason he’d be there was for the experience and the fact it’d be so big, all hands on deck, so to say. Riot protection gear ready to go at any time according to the brief.

     He wasn’t stupid, though, he knew he’d be a prime target. The LED was taken out, cover up patches used for the gap it left in the skin.

     It would be one hell of a day.

 

_The actual numbers and level of disorder is steadily increasing in each location the Anti-Android League have gone to. Intelligence suggests that the AAL are associated with other groups and could reach a number over two thousand today._

_The UWA will be the main opposition group to the AAL’s protest, today, they too could get to around two thousand in number._

_Do not assume they are just there to cause trouble._

     ‘Your first protest ey, Connor?’

     ‘Yes, it is.’

     ‘Watch yer back.’

 

     And that was that, every officer there knew he was an Android, the AAL were going to a protest against his kind.

     If they expected any complaint from him, they would be wrong. Connor was not about to stifle free speech, even if he thought they were wrong. Even when he knew they were wrong.

     Hopefully, the other officers would have the sense to keep his existence there on the down-low, no doubt if they discovered him their unrest and hatred would be taken out on him.

     Connor had to tread, very, _very_ carefully.

     It took a while, humans filtering into their allotted protest space, puddles from recent rain and all. They all mumbled and smoked on the side-lines, phones out playing games. A few held unfurled banners.

     Half an hour and there were finally enough of them to get a chant going, ones against Androids, _obviously_. The voices of hundreds of people almost overwhelmed him, his AI tracking systems informing him of each and every one.

     So many it was almost static being filtered through to him.

     Other officers joked around taking no notice of Connor, calling the chants uncreative and boring, Connor had found it hard to disagree, even when less than half his processor was currently listening. Might as well write a decent chant if you’re coming to a protest.

     Some of these being two words chanted over and over into the polices faces. Like the louder they shouted the more room the police would give them.

     The harder they pushed the more force the officers would put into their shove back.

     They weren’t going to be giving them space.

     Simple as.

     Words came blaring over radios, signals being sent directly to Connor, calling them to move the group of three hundred to five hundred humans to the main contingent square.

     Connor and is section herded them all like sheep, still screaming and trying to push back, unruly and irritating. And while they acted like mindless sheep and were controlled by them it wasn’t long before it turned into a game of herding cats instead.

     Calls were coming in left right and centre asking for more assistance around them.

     The public being disturbed, some protestors slipped past the main barrier. Connor grit his teeth together and moved with the rest of the officers like a wave.

     Trying their best to corral and push the mob where they wanted them to go. Hands gripping around his back and shoulders, creating a wall.

     The shake in his hands was visible.

     The squealing on a loudspeaker sounded behind him, asking them to please move on, go where they asked them to go.

     Shouts of Police Canines coming in and to make way for them were loud and clear, even hushing the crowd slightly as Connors section broke away.

     A few finally realising the losing battle and moving back.

     Dogs choking themselves on the collar and leash, rising off their front legs to bark and froth at the mouth.

     Being harshly pulled away from the police themselves.

     Desperate to sink their teeth into flesh, or wiring.

     Soon the dogs were moved away, the threat of gnashing teeth no longer working.

     Connor was pushed to the forefront this time, no longer backing up the officers in front of him he was face to face with the rabid eyes of the protestors.

     Shoving them back with his own hands.

     Hold the line.

_Hold the line._

**_Hold. The. Line._ **

     They got increasingly quiet, shouts turning into angry huffs and murmurs, some backing away.

     A few surged forwards, straight towards Connor. He greeted them with a hefty shove, one stumbling back into the others, ‘Back into the crowd, sir!’

     That’s when his face was met with a glass bottle.

     He heard the gritty snap of nose plating, optical disks, teeth, and internal thirium wires before he felt it, before his systems even catalogued it.

     Gasping out in surprise he stumbled back.

     The officers behind him didn’t allow him to go far.

     Both of his hands where over his face, their shaking just ending up smearing the thirium more, shining blue gushing from his nose and lips.

     Dripping in-between his fingers, staining the yellow jacket.

     Hushed shock rippled through the crowd.

 

  Then,

_It’s an **Android**!_

_It’s bleeding **blue**!_

_One of them is a **bot**!_

_We broke one of the **fuckers**!_

 

     The anger washed over them all one by one, as they went from worry to fear to hatred.

     The officers behind him immediately started to pull him back, trying to move in front of him. He only stood numbly, overwhelmed tears flooding from tightly shut eyes.

     His sleeve was grabbed at and tugged forwards along with the rest of him. A kick to the knee joint sent him down immediately, cracking his broken nose further on the ground.

     His legs were grabbed at by the yellow jackets, desperately trying to keep him near the line, playing a tug of war over Connor himself.

     In the end the crowd proved too strong, cutting them off with more thrown glass bottles and shoves, making them choose their own safety over his.

     Synthetic hair was yanked and grasped at as he was pulled deeper, half crawling to keep up half being dragged along the pave stones.

     Hands grasping at his back and tightening around fabric to pull him quicker, his own fingers scrambling to keep himself up.

     Crowd looming over him.

     Heels were ground into skin, and the sheer force of kicks pushing him down again.

     The hand around his hair smashed his face down a final time before letting go.

     Connor choked on the thirium broken internal wires spewed up as the crowd took turn after turn of kicks into his stomach.

     Thirium regulator jolting and smashing inside its casing.

     He brought his arms up to protect the shattered pieces of his head and face, just as another heel came down to hit it.

     Still screaming and shouting at him.

     Something sharp was dragged into his shoulder, just scraping past the plastic shell.

     A weight landed on top of him and It was jabbed in again with fury, the blade twisting and deepening, then prying away the bolts that kept his arm in place.

     Trying to push himself away on his back, but his shoes found no traction on the wet ground.

     Kicking uselessly.

     Hacking into his arm, plastic pieces being flung away on every stab inwards.

     Wires spooled out uselessly.

     Thirium overflowed the gaping wound where his arm would be, hydraulic wires that contained the thirium finally being severed, pooling quickly underneath him.

     A heavy thud sounded next to him, the plating to his other arm being shattered, crunched, and flattened.

     The knife wasn’t really needed to pry away the last of the connected plating and wires.

     Its sharp blade was punctured through his thigh, he felt it scraping against the ball joint and crunching into the pistons.

     Tears were still flowing from unfocused optics, gazing up into the blue sky as the crowd retreated. The one above him was tackled to the ground with a flash of yellow.

     ‘Downed officer has been found. _Critical injuries,’_ and then even more frantically, **‘Critical injuries.** Location transmitting.’

     The blue sky was blocked, ‘Hey hey hey, Connor, that’s your name, right? Come on eyes open bud.’

 

     

     ‘Come on you can do this for me.’

 

 

‘Eyes

 

 

 

                   Open

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   _bud_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> God, this one was agony ; ;


End file.
